Thunderbolt
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Contando os lampejos de luz nas tempestades. -Enel centred, presente de Natal para Chibi Anne-


**_Thunderbolt_**

_(Um lampejo)_

As tempestades em Bilka estavam ficando cada vez mais freqüentes. Verdadeiros temporais. Chuva, trovões. E raios. Lampejos de luz no céu.

_(Dois lampejos)_

No céu. Sempre foram comuns, mas ultimamente vinham em maiores quantidades. E atingiam mais pessoas, também.

_(Três lampejos)_

Muito mais.

_(Quatro lampejos)_

Os mais velhos da vila encaravam o fato com indiferença. Era obra de Deus, não havia nada que pudessem fazer. Ainda que alguns idiotas teimassem em espalhar os boatos de que alguns dos relâmpagos não vinham de nuvens acima deles, e sim do topo da montanha que se encontrava por perto. Felizmente, não eram muitos os que acreditavam.

_(Cinco lampejos)_

Havia aqueles que encaravam aquilo como um mau presságio.

**_X_**

O menino.

O menino caminhou pelos destroços da floresta. Os relâmpagos foram muitos naquele dia. Havia animais mortos em toda a parte, mas o menino não se abalou. Ele nunca se abalava com nada, ele estava acostumado. _Obra de Deus_, era o que todos lhe explicaram. Andou até um pássaro morto e o segurou pelas pernas.

Estava queimado. Chamuscado. O menino sorriu.

**_X_**

Espetou o bife a sua frente com o garfo. Sua mãe franziu um pouco a testa ao observá-lo, sem saber ao certo por que. Enel sempre saía da vila nas noites de temporal. Medo dos trovões, ela supunha.

"Qual o problema, mamãe?"

Ela suspirou.

"Deus está furioso conosco, filho."

O menino esticou a língua para lamber um pouco do sangue respingado no canto da boca. Não sorriu.

"Você acha, é?"

Enel piscou os olhos de leve ao ver a mãe confirmar com um aceno de cabeça. Ela não podia estar mais certa.

**_X_**

_Deus._

Deus era o causador de tudo. Tudo, tudo, tudo. Da chuva, dos temporais, das pessoas que morriam neles. Dos relâmpagos. Deus criara tudo e agora destruía o que tinha vontade, porque podia fazer isso. Várias pessoas aleatórias por temporal, uma de cada vez, preparando-se para o dia em que morreriam todas. _Todas-todas-todas_. E só sobraria Ele, no Seu esplendor e poder, como deveria ter sido desde o início.

Como não foi.

E, em todas as noites de temporal, _Deus_ subia na montanha próxima da vila, os relâmpagos saindo das pontas dos dedos e os olhos brilhando tanto quanto os lampejos de luz no céu.

**X**

Eles estavam certos, era mesmo um mau presságio.

**X**

Ele adentrou na casa a passos calmos. Não sabia explicar o que o levara a matar sua mãe por último, mas não importava. O primeiro ataque jogou-a no chão. Ele sentia cheiro de queimado, cheiro de _quase-morto_. _Quase-quase-quase_. Ela ainda tentava fugir, o que lhe deu vontade de perguntar para onde ainda pensava que poderia correr, mas não o fez. Apenas levantou uma das mãos, preparando-se para lançar o ataque e sentir cheiro de morto-total. Sabia que a mãe o encarava e balbuciava algo, mas ignorou.

"Enel..."

Não fazia idéia de quem ela estava falando.

**X**

Eles o encaravam com pavor. Não se importou, já estava acostumado. Apenas sorriu, observando-os. Não eram exatamente o que desejava, mas teriam que servir.

"Eu sou Deus."

Eles apenas continuaram a encará-lo, sem dizer nada. Estavam com medo, exatamente como deveria ser.

"Eu causei a destruição desta ilha, mas poupei vocês, porque preciso da sua ajuda."

Um deles, que possuía uma grande espada amarrada na cintura, se adiantou, ajoelhando-se. Sentiu uma vontade súbita e inexplicável de matá-lo com um choque elétrico, mas se controlou. Já estava familiarizado com aqueles impulsos.

"Então, permita-nos servi-lo, Deus."

Os outros logo o seguiram, e ele sorriu. O primeiro passo, seus sacerdotes. Sentiu novamente aquele impulso, desta vez com todos eles, mas disse a si mesmo para acalmar-se. Era uma medida temporária, afinal.

"Venham comigo."

Aos seus olhos, eles já cheiravam a cadáveres.

**X**

O velho arregalou os olhos ao observá-lo. Gan Fall, era seu nome, _quase-ex-Deus_ daquela ilha. Era uma questão de segundos.

Ele ainda estava falando algo quando Enel o jogou para os sacerdotes. Não importava. Era um falso Deus, um impostor, um _tolo-tolo-tolo._ Mas não iria matá-lo, pois Deus era piedoso, não era? E porque não valia a pena, concluiu, sentando-se na cadeira que o velho ocupava minutos antes. Ainda não.

Houve um enorme temporal em Skypea naquele dia.

**X**

Ele soube quando os habitantes do mar azul chegaram à ilha, de imediato. Podia perceber a presença de qualquer um que se aproximasse do lugar, não importava quão insignificante fosse a pessoa. Um poder digno de um Deus.

Mas não se importava. Podiam vir quantos quisessem. Não fazia diferença aumentar o número de mortos.

_(lampejos)_

_(sentia saudade dos lampejos de luz e as pessoas caindo como antigamente)_

A hora estava chegando.

**X**

Ele não teve medo.

Deuses não morrem facilmente. Por isso, quando ouviu a voz de Wiper berrar "Reject!" e sentiu a dor quase insuportável no peito, ele não teve medo.

_(só um pouco)_

Bastaram alguns choques para que despertasse. Ele se levantou e olhou-o sem muita vontade. Teve a impressão de que, se Wiper não estivesse chocado demais para falar, lhe diria o que já havia lhe dito várias vezes. Mas não pensou muito nisso, apenas o eletrocutou de novo. Estava com raiva. Estava cheirando a _quase-morto_.

_("Enel... seu demônio.")_

Podia quase ouvir Wiper pensando. Conteve a vontade de soltar um suspiro de cansaço. O guerrilheiro era tão repetitivo, e as outras pessoas também.

Se ele era Deus, por que insistiam em chamá-lo de demônio?

Quanta estupidez.

**X**

O jogo de sobrevivência havia sido exatamente como previu. Era curioso que os habitantes do mar azul tivessem agüentado tanto, mas para ele não fazia diferença. Precisava de servos fortes e, se aqueles dali servissem, tanto melhor.

Mas eles não vieram.

_Tolos-tolos-tolos._

Primeiro, aquele velho decrépito. Depois, a mulher, e o espadachim em seguida. Por último, o guerreiro Wiper. No fim, só aquela garota de cabelos laranja decidiu segui-lo, o que era um pouco surpreendente, mas não importava.

_(nenhum deles tinha cheiro de cadáver)_

_(nenhum deles tinha cheiro de cadáver e o dele ainda não havia saído)_

Finalmente, iria para onde deveria ficar. Toda aquela anormalidade seria destruída, todo aquele desequilíbrio que, para começar, não deveria existir. A previsão funcionara, como sempre.

E então aquele garoto apareceu.

A falha nos planos de Deus.

**X**

_Borracha._

Ele nunca ouvira falar daquilo. Mas o garoto era imune a todos os seus ataques. O insolente. Era idiota, era estúpido. Dizia coisas incabíveis.

"Lá embaixo tem um monte de caras que conseguiriam te derrotar!"

_(coisas que nunca haviam passado pela sua cabeça)_

Enel recuou. Aquele garoto monstruoso e assustador. Gritava alto, muito alto, e não abaixou o tom de voz nem quando ele lhe garantiu que era Deus. Ele não sabia que podia existir alguém assim.

"O QUE TE FAZ DEUS, AFINAL?"

E ele não conseguiu responder.

**X**

O soco. Sentiu-se ser jogado para trás, e sabia que não adiantaria tentar se mover. O impacto contra o sino fez sua cabeça doer. Sentia um fedor horrível por toda a parte. Cheiro de _morto-morto-morto_.

**X**

Mas Enel não estava morto.

Ainda não.

É claro, Deuses não morriam. Deuses eram eternos e ele era Deus. Sorriu enquanto a arca subia. Podia vê-la dali. Fairy Vearth, ele a batizara. Sua terra ideal. Brilhava tanto quanto os relâmpagos que saíam das suas mãos, brilhava tanto quanto seus olhos ao observá-la.

**X**

_(Mais um lampejo, o último)_

Ele sempre esteve perdido na luz.

**X**

**N/A: **Certo. Em primeiro lugar, eu gostaria de pedir desculpas pra Anne, por ter que te presentear com isso. Sério, eu estou envergonhada, mas tive que escrever tudo num dia e foi o máximo que saiu. Feliz natal! 8D

Anyway, é uma centred no Enel porque, cara, ele é foda demais, sério. É meu vilão favorito de One Piece e há séculos queria escrever algo a respeito. Espero as reviews.

(E, pro caso de alguém estar se perguntando porque diabos nós postamos as fics de natal dois dias antes, é porque queríamos ler logo e estávamos sem vontade de esperar, oi 8D)


End file.
